Courtship
by Aoi Dragon
Summary: After defeating the Wicked Witch of the West, Emma and Killian are finally able to go on a date. Fluffy Captain Swan. One Shot.


Aoi Dragon: My first attempt at Captain Swan. Read and review to say whether you liked it or not.

**CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS**

Emma stood on the docks looking up at Killian's ship. She nervously smoothed her red dress and wondered what he had planned for her. She walked up to the gangplank and called out, "Permission to come aboard, Captain."

"Permission granted," came the accented voice from above.

Candles stood in ornate holders all around the deck of the ship and Killian stood at the helm, a sardonic grin on his face, "Hello darling." His blue eyes looked her up and down and began to burn, "You look absolutely ravishing."

Emma looked away from him, trying to suppress a blush, "Thanks." She mumbled. After collecting herself for a moment, she turned to look back at Killian, "What do you have planned?"

He chuckled darkly, "You'll just have to wait, my dear. It's a surprise. Cast us off, will you darling?"

With a huff, Emma turned to the side and untied the ropes that held the ship to the dock. She watched as the town and the docks became smaller until the only thing left was the dim glow from the town's lights.

In comfortable silence, Killian and Emma watched the ocean. Killian came down from the helm, a sly smile on his lips, "You ready to get started?"

She gave him a glare, "No funny business."

He held up his hands in surrender, "Didn't mean anything by it, darling."

"Sure." She rolled her eyes.

He gave a small smile and held out his hand, "Come."

With only a moment's hesitation, Emma took his hand and he led her to the helm and the afterdeck. On the floor was a blanket, some small candles in the center. There were two covered plates.

"Did you cook?" Emma asked.

Killian smirked, "Does that surprise you?"

"Yeah, it does actually."

"Please, sit." He indicated the place across from him and they settled down to eat.

They took off the covers from the meal in unison and Emma saw that the dinner was fish filets. She laughed, "Of course." Killian arched a dark eyebrow at her in question, "I should've known that fish would be for dinner. You are a sailor; fish is your staple diet."

"That it is, luv, though I still hope you like it. I haven't made this in a very long time." He took up a bottle, "Wine?"

"Where's the rum?" She teased.

He smirked, "Rum is not an appropriate drink for courtship."

Emma held up her wine glass, "Yeah, you're probably right." He poured her some white wine and she put it up to her nose to smell. "Nice." She said before swirling it and then taking a sip.

"A wine connoisseur," Killian's eyebrows went up as he poured some wine for himself.

She laughed softly, "Well, not really. I can fake it really well, though." Suddenly he grinned and she had to back track quickly, "Just don't, Killian."

His gaze softened as she said his name, "Alright, luv, but you set yourself up for that one."

Emma sighed and put down her wine. She began to eat her fish, "This is good." She took another bite, "This is really good."

"I'm glad you like it, Swan." Killian smiled gently.

Ever since he had found her in New York, they had been tentatively exploring their relationship. Throughout all of their experiences, he had been at her side, helping, being the steady, strong presence she needed. He never asked stupid questions, because he always already knew the answers. An open book, he had once called her. She'd never been able to hide anything from him, and that's what had made him so scary when they first met.

Now that she thought about it, he knew so much about her, but she knew next to nothing about him. She only knew about Milah, his lost love, and his older brother Liam. She also knew his hatred for Mr. Gold – his Crocodile – though he had put that aside for her, because he was family to her.

"Killian?"

"Aye?"

She hesitated, "I… Could you tell me a bit about your brother?" He froze, staring at his plate, "I mean, you don't have to," Emma continued quickly, "I just thought, well, I barely know you – your past. You seem to know everything about me without me telling you, but I can't do the same thing with you."

Killian gave a sad smile that looked more like a grimace, "Are you certain you want to hear it? It's not a very pleasant story, and I was hoping to keep this companionable mood."

Emma only nodded, "I understand. I'm sorry I asked. It must be a really painful story."

"Lass, I'll tell you." He reached over to put a hand on hers, "I just hope that you won't think less of me because of what I had to do."

"You always seem to have a reason for doing anything, even if it's not specifically legal."

He smiled a little brighter, "Too right, luv."

Killian spoke of his time in the Navy with his brother as Captain. He spoke of his brother's death with great difficulty, and even though Emma told him he did not have to tell the story, he barreled through the pain. He told her how he met Milah, how she died at the hands of the Crocodile, how he had spent years trying to avenge her.

Once he was finished, they had eaten their dinner. Emma reached over to him and clasped his hand, their fingers intertwining. "Thank you for telling me, Killian."

His eyes shone, seeming to glow bright blue as he met her gaze. He squeezed her hand, "You are wrong, you know, luv."

"About what?"

"I may be able to read your surface feelings and body language like an open book and draw conclusions from them, but I do not and cannot know the history behind such things." He replied.

Emma pulled away her hand and looked away from him, "I don't know if I can tell you."

"Luv –" She refused to look at him, "Emma –" At her name, she glanced to him and saw in his gaze compassion, support, warmth, and – dare she say it – love. Killian reached for her again, "Don't shut me out. Don't run from me. We've come too far. Please." He brushed his fingers across her cheek, "I know it hurts, darling, but telling someone and sharing your pain does ease it ever so slightly."

She bit her lip and nodded slowly, "What do you want to know?" Her voice was small and so very quiet.

"What did Neal do?" He asked, his hand moving to hers. His thumb rubbed soothing circles on the back of her hand.

So, she told him about her ex-lover – how they had been thieves. That had made him smirk, but he kept silent through her story as she had through his. She told him about how Neal had promised her the family that she had never had in the foster system. She told Killian about Neal stealing expensive watches and then, after he had promised to meet her so they could go to Tallahassee, setting her up to take the fall for his crime. Neal had fled to Canada then, leaving her behind, not knowing she was pregnant. Emma told him about her eleven months in jail and giving up her baby boy because that was what was best for him. She told Killian how she had isolated herself and steeled herself against forming any possible relationship with anybody.

The entire time she told her story, Killian held her hand, continuing his soothing gesture. He had shared his pain with her, and she shared hers with him.

When Emma had finished her story, she felt drained like Killian had only moments ago, "I really need a drink. You sure you can't go get your rum?"

Killian gave a small smile and squeezed her hand, "No, luv. I will not have you drunk on my ship."

Emma sighed heavily, "Well, what now?"

He stood suddenly, and let go of her hand. She felt a bit cold without him so near, and she watched as he cleared the dishes and candles from the blanket, "Now, I will teach you some of the stars. That way we can always find our way back to each other."

Emma smiled, "That's my parents' motto."

"I know," He sat back down very close to her, "but I think we should have our own." Killian looked straight at her, his hand coming up to caress her check. Emma's eyes fluttered closed as she relished his touch, "I will always come back for you, Swan. Always, until my last dying breath."

"Killian," She breathed.

He kissed her then. Unlike their first kiss, which had been fiery and full of passion and challenge, unlike their second, which had ended very abruptly when she'd kneed him in the groin, this kiss was sweet and loving, warm and full of strength. Her fingers tangled in his dark hair as his combed through her long, blonde curls.

They parted, "That was…" Killian said softly.

"- much more than a one-time thing." Emma finished. She smiled at him then and rested her forehead against his.

He grinned, staring into her green eyes, "I should hope so." He ghosted his lips across hers again before leaning back and looking up at the stars.

"So are you going to teach me the stars or what?" Emma asked, a smile gracing her own lips.

"As you wish, my darling."


End file.
